


The clash

by Jade_Curran



Series: Katicák és Robinok [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Katicák és Robinok [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872055
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A legifjabb Wayne fáradtan kortyolta a kávéját a barlangi nagy komputer előtt. Hajnali három volt. A többiek már szerencsésen elmentek aludni a járőrözés után. Legutolsó információja szerint, Bruce a dolgozószobájába vonult vissza, ahol nem volt ágy, szóval valószínűsíthetőleg az asztalra borulva enged a szervezete alvás követelésének. Jason szokás szerint nem jött haza, ahogy Dick is a saját körzetébe maradt. Tim a társalgóba ájult be a laptopja mellé, a szó legszorosabb értelmében. Mivel a lányok rendesen el szoktak vonulni, végre édeskettesben tudott maradni a szuperszámítógéppel. Szorgosan faggatta információk után. Próbálta megérteni az előző nap eseményeit, eddig nem túl sok sikerrel. Sabine Cheng egy népes kínai családból származott, legalábbis ez volt a hivatalos dokumentációjában. Picit mélyebbre ásva azonban kiderült, hogy Sabine Cheng valódi neve Carolyn Wu-San, Sandra Wu-San húga. Olyan mélyre voltak ezek az információk elásva, amiket még egy hacker se tudott volna, a Denevér klán technológiája nélkül előásni. Damian megmasszírozta az orrnyergét, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy az anyja hozzá adta Lady Shiva unokahúgához.   
Már önmagában ez is komoly indok volt a fejfájáshoz, de a világ legjobb detektívjének a fiaként ennél is tovább kutatott. Az már nem volt kérdés, hogy távol akarja ezek után ezt a nőt tudni magától, de az igen, hogy pontosan mennyire. Ha nem is egyszerre, de apránként elkezdte összecsenni az információkat. Mindig csak olyankor, amikor a többiek aludtak, vagy nem voltak otthon, és mindig gondosan kitakarította a gépet maga után.   
Tom Dupain, Roland és Gina egyetlen gyermeke. Látványosan nagy termetét és erejét a pék szakmába kezdte el kamatoztatni. Szorgos munkával, na meg felesége kitartó támogatásával Párizs legjobb pékjévé nőtte ki magát. Egyelőre azonban nem hitt el semmit. Sabine is egy ártatlan polgárnak tűnt elsőre.  
Természetesen sok idő volt, hogy felderítse a tényeket, előássa a kérdéses alakok múltját, és rájöjjön , hogy az anyja mire is készül. A családja többi tagjának nem árulta el sem azt, Talia elrabolta, sem a házasságkötést. Túlságosan szégyellte a történteket. Azonban minél többet sikerült megtudnia, annál inkább összezavarodott. Lady Shiva mellett olyan nevek merültek fel, mint Diana Prince, Hippolyta, vagy épp Timothy Hunter. Hónapokig tartó nyomozás után se tudtam, hogy mit is gondoljon Marinette Dupain-Cheng~ről. Constantine és Zatanna mind a ketten örökbe fogadták a lányt, ahogy Diana is a húgaként említette egy interjú során. Ott álltak egymás mellett, hasonló árnyalatú fekete hajjal, kék szemekkel, és senki nem kérdőjelezte meg az állítását. Emellett Ducra, Kori, de még Raven is tisztelettel, sőt szeretettel viszonyult a félkínai nőhöz, meglepve Damian~t azzal a ténnyel is, hogy ismerik. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy Marinette a hősök sorát erősítette, legalábbis pártatlan volt. És amikor már kezdte volna elhinni ezt, egy démon vagy bűnöző neve is felmerült, visszataszítva őt a bizonytalanságba.   
Addig azonban még ismerősként sem tudta kezelni, míg a leghalványabb gyanú is fenn állt, hogy az anyja kémje lehet, vagy a Bérgyilkosok Szövetségéjé. A lány jó párszor próbálta elérni, de egyre ritkábbak lettek a megkeresések. A fiú módszeresen bújt ki mind alól, hisz még nem tudott semmi biztosat. Nem segített a helyzetén az egyre gyakoribb rossz közérzete sem. Egy idő után szinte mindennaposak lettek a hasogató fejfájások, a szédelgés, és az étvágytalanság a számára. Makacs lévén, természetesen ezt a gyengeségét sem osztotta meg a többiekkel, elvégre semmi olyan baja nem volt hite szerint, amit egy kis önuralommal ne tudott volna orvosolni. Ezt egész addig húzta, míg az egyik járőrözés alatt, teljesen váratlanul az eszméletét nem vesztette, sok emelet magasan, épp ugrás közben. Azt már nem érzékelte, hogy Red Hood~nak alig sikerült elkapnia a lefelé zuhanó testét. 

Furcsa nyugalomra ébredt. Már idejét nem tudta, hogy mikor volt utoljára ilyenben része. Szinte teljesen elfelejtette, milyen felemelő érzés, amikor nem fáj semmije. A kellemes érzés ellenére körül nézett. Nem a Wayne Udvarházban, sem a Titánok Tornyában, de még csak nem is az Igazság Ligájána a gyengélkedőjében. Ennek ellenére Wonder Woman ült az ágya mellett civil öltözékbe, ezért nem kezdett el pánikolni, vagy támadni. Megbízott az amazon hercegnőbe, ennek ellenére körül nézett.   
A szoba halványsárga falai kellemes összhangot alkottak a mahagóni bútorzattal. A roskadásig telepakolt könyvespolcok mellett cserepes virágok tették teljessé az összképet. Egy asztal, és néhány fotel volt a szoba szélére tolva, láthatóan azért, hogy a két ágy beférjen. Marinette Dupain-Cheng továbbra is eszméletlenül feküdt a másik fekhelyen.  
 **-Hónapok óta nem pihent nyugodtan** \- az amazon hangjára felé kapta Damian a pillantását, ám a nő a másik ágy lakóját figyelte.   
**-Mi történt? Hogy kerültem ide?** \- nem bírta visszafogni a kérdéseket az ismerős láttán. Diana felvonta rá a szemöldökét, de válaszolt.   
**-Hogy pontosan mi történt, azt Enyo tudná megmondani. Tegnapelőtt üzent, hogy Minerva összeesett. Ha tippelnem kéne, az elejtett félszavakból, akkor valami mágikus kapocs lehet köztetek. Minerva nem említette.  
-Athene áldásával nem lep meg, hogy ilyen ügyesen tippelsz, Bajnok! **\- egy vörös hajú, borostyán szemű szeplős nő sétált be az ajtón. A még eszméletlen lány ágyához ment egyenesen. Gyengéden kisimogatta a hollófekete tincseket az arcából. **-Kérdésedre visszatérve fiatalember, a válasz a köztetek lévő lélekkapocs. Amit, ha jól tudom, te megtagadtál!** \- nem vádaskodón, inkább tényszerűen beszélt **-A mágia pedig eddig tűrte, hogy ellene tettetek. Mari rendszeres ájulása, orr és fülvérzései, bár volt, hogy vér folyt a szemeiből is, illetve a mérhetetlen fájdalomból, amit megélt, arra tippelnék, hogy ha már megtörted az egyensúlyt, magára vállalta a következmények nagy részét.  
-Miért tett ilyesmit? Amikor én nem álltam vele semmilyen módon szóba! Nem is ismerjük egymást, miért ment el eddig, egy vadidegenért? **\- A bérgyilkosok hercege, a saját tapasztalatainak már hitt. Jobban, mint a számítógépen talált, vagy az érintettektől hallott információknak, és ez alapján a közöttük lévő varázslat nagyon is valós volt.   
**-Ezt én nem tudhatom. Netti?** \- a mellette lévő ágyra kapta a tekintetét. A lány még kómásan, de nyitott szemekkel feküdt.   
**\- Ő is ugyanúgy Talia áldozata, mint én.** \- szinte összemosódtak még a szavai, nem tudott rendesen artikulálni.   
**-De az ő döntése volt, hogy magára… magadra hagy!** \- Diana már kevésbé volt tényszerű, mint vöröshajú társa.   
**-Amazon vagyok! -** \- szusszant álomittasan **\- Többet bírok elviselni, mint az emberek…  
\- Honnan tudjam, hogy nem anyám egyik sikeres kémje vagy?**\- tette végre fel szóban is a gyanúját, ami már hónapok óta gyötörte.   
**-Ezt beugratós kérdésnek szántad?** \- Egy újabb személy érkezett a szobába, és foglalt helyet Diana mellett. Todd~ot ismerte fel benne. A kérdés hallatán az az idióta bátyja teli torokból felkacagott. Közben a lány folytatta **\- Ha kémnek hiszel, teljesen mindegy, hogy mit mondok, úgy sem hiszed el, elvégre a kémek hazudnak.** \- ráncolta erősen a homlokát, majd láthatóan egy ötlete támadt. **-Diana, nálad van az Igazság Lasszója?  
-Mindig! **\- az amazon hercegnő már vette is elő. Rájött, mit szeretne a lány.   
**-Mind a kettőnknek csavard a csuklójára. Így kétség sem férhet majd hozzá, hogy őszinték leszünk egymással. Ez így a számodra elfogadható?** \- pillantott Damian felé.  
 **-Át lehet verni a lasszót?** \- szegezte inkább a fiú a kérdést Wonder Woman~nek, akinek már a kezében pihent az arany színű kötél.   
**\- Képtelenség kijátszani. Még az istenségek, és a démonok sem tudnak az erejének ellent állni. -** ez megnyugtatta a legifjabb Wayne~t. Mind a két fiatal kitartotta a karját, a hercegnő pedig gyengéden rájuk tekerte a kötelet, ami arany színnel felizzott.


	2. Az Igazság Lasszója

**-Mit szeretnél tudni?** \- Marinette nyugodtan nézett Damian zöld szemeibe.  
 **-Anyámnak dolgozol?** -a lasszónak hála a fiú sem tudott mellé beszélni. Nem mintha szokása lett volna.   
**-Nem!** \- egyenes, egyszerű, és teljes mértékben félre vagy mellé érthető választ kapott az ifjú Robin, aminek kénytelen volt hinni. A mágikus ereklyét, mely a csuklójuk körül pihent, nem lehetett átverni!   
**-Akkor miért? Miért az a nő mutatott be minket egymásnak? Miért kötöttek bennünket össze? Miért hagytad mindezt?** \- tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy a nő –a felesége- varázsolt Constantinnal. Akkor meg tudta volna ezt is előzni, nem?   
**-Nem volt választásom. Az Al Caste és Ra’al Ghoul megállapodása mágikus volt. Olyan erős varázslat, amit sem én, sem Ducra, sem Zatanna vagy Constantine, de még Timothy vagy Raven sem tudtak megtörni! Noha nekem elhiheted, valamennyien megpróbáltuk!  
-Egyáltalán miért született ez az egyeség?  
-Hatalomért természetesen **\- Marinette szomorú mosolya mély fájdalomról tanúskodott **-Ra’al Ghoult mikor vezérelte bármi más, mint a hatalomvágy? Gondold csak végig. Előbb a leánya és Batman, az akkor ismert emberi hősök legelismertebbje,talán kijelenthetem, hogy legrettegettebje, melynek lettél te a gyümölcse. Majd Talia és Jason. A bátyád sok olyan adottsággal rendelkezett, amivel ők nem. Olyan technikákat sajátított el Ducra~tól, amikre közülük egyikük sem volt képes. Végül onnan nem lett kistestvéred. Talán a túl frissen használt Lazarus Pit egyik mellékhatása, amivel ők sem voltak tisztába. Ezt a részt magam is csak találgatom.  
-Mondtam már Hugi, hogy az egy zűrös időszakom volt! **\- szúrta közbe Todd, amire a lány kurtán felnevetett.  
 **-Csak örülök, hogy azóta ennyit javult az ízlésed Jaybirdy!  
-Mondja ezt az, aki az ügyeletes Démon Ivadék felesége lett **\- vágott vissza vigyorogva a férfi.  
Ezt a lány már figyelmen kívül hagyta. Újra Damian felé fordult.   
**-Végül kiszemeltek engem neked. Úgy sejtem, hogy azzal terveztek, közös gyermekünk születik, akin keresztül már én, és talán te is irányíthatók leszünk! Akinek hála, a mágia is belekerül az Al’Ghoul vérvonalba. Ha tippelhetek, Ra azt tervezte, hogy a gyermeknek a szerinte tökéletes kiképzést biztosítja, majd kellő számú fekete mágus áll a Bérgyilkosok Ligája mögött, hogy legyen, aki az ő szellemét a dédunokájába átülteti. A végeredmény? Ra valamennyi tudásával, és kegyetlen emberségével felruházott halhatatlan mágus. A Démon isteni szintre akart emelkedni.** \- Damian a legszívesebben megcáfolta a hallottakat, de nem tudta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a nagyapja minden gond nélkül képes lett volna ezt kivitelezni, ha közben Slade meg nem öli! **-Talia ezt a tervet folytatta tovább. Még az apja halála után is az ő árnyékába és akarata szerint él. Ezért mutatott be ő minket egymásnak.**  
Csend telepedett rájuk. Mind a ketten végig gondolták az elmúlt időszak eseményeit. Ki tudja meddig elhúzódott volna a hallgatás, ha nem érkezett volna meg még egy személy.   
**-Marinette Kisasszony! Damian úrfi!** -Alfred Pennyworth aggódón lépett be az ajtón. **-Jason úrfi, Diana Kisasszony, Elyana Kisasszony!** -hajolt meg a többi jelenlévő felé, majd magabiztos léptekkel masírozott a két lábadozóhoz **-Hogy érzik magukat?  
-Alfred?   
-Pennyworth! **\- szólalt meg a két fiatal egyszerre, majd pillantottak egymásra. Marinette volt az, aki bizonytalanul ugyan, de felkelt, és az idős komornyikhoz támolygott. A férfi rosszallását figyelmen kívül hagyva ölelte át.   
**-Marinette, neked még nem lenne szabad felkelned!** \- rótta meg Alfred, de a szavai ellenére visszaölelte a lányt. Mari termete aprónak tűnt mellette, szinte eltűnt a karjaiban.  
 **-Ne aggódj, most már megmaradunk!** \- a komornyik érkezése óta Mari szinte kivirult. Látszódott, (még Damian számára is) hogy mély szeretet fűzte őket egymáshoz.   
**-Ismeritek egymást!** \- a zöld szemek veszélyesen szűkültek össze **\- Pennyworth, elárultad Apámat?** \- szinte dübörögtek belőle a szavak.  
A jelenlévők egyöntetűen sóhajtottak fel az újabb gyanúsítgatásra, majd Marinette az idős férfi felé nyújtotta a csuklójára tekert kötelet. Úgy tűnt, szavak nélkül beszéltek meg valamit, mert Alfred rámarkolt a lasszóra.   
**-Soha életemben egyetlen egyszer nem árulta el a Wayne családot!  
-Ha úgy vesszük, már Mari is hozzánk tartozik! **\- vetette fel Jason bosszantó vigyorral **\- Damian feleségeként Wayne, ha nem vette fel a nevét, akkor is!** -látszódott a fején a vegytiszta élvezet, ahogy a fiatalok grimaszait figyelte **-Látjátok, már együtt vágják a fejeket is!  
-A te fejedet fogom levágni Todd, ha nem hallgatsz el! **\- morogta le az öccse.   
Alfred összeráncolta a szemöldökét, míg egyikükről a másikukra nézett.   
**-Kedvesem, ezért lett a fiatalúr…  
-Igen **\- bújt a félkínai lány még jobban hozzá. A komornyik sóhajtva simogatta a hollófekete hajkoronát.  
 **-Az úrfinak volt erről tudomása?  
-Az Anyám elrabolt. Csak az Al Caste főhadiszállásán derült ki, hogy miért.   
-És minden figyelmeztetés ellenére nem kérdezett meg senkit, nem beszélt senkivel a történtekről…  
-Azt gondoltam, hogy a mágia rész kitaláció. Nem ez lenne az első, hogy az anyám megvezet a céljai érdekében!   
-És mivel Babybird azt hitte, hogy Netti Talia~nak dolgozik, neki se hitt, és megszakított vele minden kapcsolatot **\- csicsergett közbe Damian és Alfred beszélgetésébe Jay, egyre jobban elkomolyodva.   
**\- Ami engem jobban aggaszt, hogy Alfi bácsit egyből árulással vádoltad, csak mert nem tudsz róla valamit, míg te vígan elhallgatsz infókat otthon.** \- szólt közbe Mari összeráncolt szemöldökkel **\- Kissé igazságtalan, nem gondolod? Mind a kettőtöknek jogotok kéne, hogy legyen a magánéletre, nem csak neked!**  
A szobában lévők, Damian kivételével sokat tudóan összenéztek. Marinette nem szerette az igazságtalanságokat, a bácsikája pedig különösen kedves helyet foglalt el a szívében ahhoz, hogy szó nélkül hagyja az ilyesmit.   
**-Van egy ötletem!** \- és tényleg folytatta **-Küzdjünk meg egymással, természetesen mágia nélkül. Ha legyőzöl, ebben az ügyben nem akadékoskodok tovább. Viszont ha legyőzlek, akkor bocsánatot kell kérned Alfi bácsitól!** \- nézett kihívóan a fiú szemeibe. És ki volt Damian, hogy visszatudjon utasítani egy ilyen ajánlatot? Főleg az Igazság Lasszójával a csuklója körül.   
**-Pusztakéz vagy fegyver?**  
-Rád bízom a választást! - jött a kérdésére a magabiztos válasz.   
Titkolatlan izgatottsággal várta, hogy elég jól legyenek ahhoz, megküzdhessenek egymással. Ennek érdekében még a gyógyítást, és az ápolást is zokszó nélkül tűrte.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian Wayne nem arról volt híres, hogy bármilyen küzdelemben visszafogta volna magát. Már az is nagy önmegtartóztatás volt a részéről, hogy neveltetése ellenére nem gyilkolt. Ráadásul, mióta magukhoz tértek, rohamosan javult az állapotuk.  
**-Katana** \- vágta rá a lány kérdésére a választott fegyvernemet. Ha ilyen meggondolatlan volt a mágikus kolonca, hát lelke rajta. Nem szándékozott hagyni nyerni a nőt a neme miatt.   
**-Kard, rendben van.** \- mosolygott ártatlanul Mari, mintha ezzel nem most írta volna alá a saját vereségét. A Wayne csemete, mivel megállapodtak abban, hogy a küzdelemben nincs mágia, biztos volt a győzelmében. Nem törődött Todd sunyi vigyorával sem, amikor elvette tőle a saját kardját (Robinként esett össze, hozták vele az összes fegyverét) és megbizonyosodott róla, hogy tökéletes állapotban van.   
Ezzel szemben Dupain-Cheng egy kínai kardot vett magához. Akárcsak ő, a lány is kihúzta a pengét, leellenőrizte, majd visszatolta a hüvelybe. Míg az edzőteremig elértek, a lány bemelegített a puszta járásával, és hétköznapi mozdulatokkal. Édesanyja, és nagynénje megtanították rá, hogy folyamatos harci készültségbe legyen. Ha Damiannak eszébe is jutott, hogy épp Lady Shiva egyik örökösével készül épp megküzdeni, más késő volt visszakozni. Ráadásul inkább izgalommal töltötte el a lehetséges kihívás.   
Egymással szembe helyezkedtek el a küzdő téren. Még mielőtt elkezdték volna, hat új személy érkezett a nézők közé.  
**\- Kössz az infót Jason, ezt ki nem hagynánk!** \- intett egy szőke, zöld szemű fiatal férfi Red Hood fele. Az ikerpárja csak szó nélkül tartotta fel a telefonját, hogy levideózza a nevezetes eseményt.   
**-Sejtettem kis kandúr!** \- biccentett Todd.   
A lány eközben a kezdő tiszteletadást letudva, kihúzta a kardját, és egy látszólag hanyag, mégis tökéletes alapállást vett fel. Damian vele szemben a kendo alapállásába helyezkedett. Majd megszólalt egy gong. A fiúnak az első gondolata az volt, míg hárította ellenfele támadását, hogy Marinette ijesztően gyors és kényelmetlenül precíz. Érezték egymáson, hogy mind a ketten szó szerint harcművészetek gyakorlásába nőttek bele születésüktől fogva, és mára már mesteri szintre tökéletesítették azt.  
Ahogy egymás körül táncoltak, belefelejtkeztek a jó küzdelem hevébe, és elkezdték egyszerűen élvezni a harcot. A homlok ráncolásokat mosoly váltotta fel. A közönség, akiről a küzdő páros szintúgy megfelejtkezett, csak sokat tudóan összevigyorogtak.   
Egyikük, egy japán lány szinte vágyakozva nézte barátnőjét. Szőke hajú párja sokat tudóan sójhajtott, de ingerültség helyett szeretettel ingatta meg a fejét. Természetesen gyorsan észbe kapott, és megzabolázta a vonásait, mielőtt bárki rajta kaphatta volna. (A küzdőkön és Kagamin kívül mindenki látta, és senki nem rótta fel Félixnek, hogy vannak érzései, nehogy megpróbáljon leszokni róluk!)   
Végül az edző téren anélkül, hogy sikerült volna bármelyiküknek is felülemelkednie a másikon, lejárt az idejük. A gong hangjára egyszerre torpantak meg.   
**-Ez kellemetlen, döntetlenre nem beszéltünk meg semmit** \- nyújtotta Mari egy kézfogásra a kezét. **\- Jó küzdelem volt!** \- Damian megrázta a kezét, majd Alfred felé fordult.   
**-Sajnálom Pennyworth!** \- biccentett.  
**-Bocsánat kérés elfogadva Fiatal Úr** \- Mari mosolya felragyogott, de Damian csak elfordította a fejét. Szerencsére a lány is tartotta magát a megállapodásukhoz, és nem firtatta a történteket. Helyette Jasonre nézett.   
**-Te hívtad ide őket?** \- a férfi jókedélyű bólintására hümmentett egyet, miközben a jövevényeken járt a szeme, majd felsóhajtott **-Legyen hát… Damian, ők itt a barátaim** -mutatott a nézőközönségük irányába **\- Kezdem az elején. Adrien Agreste** \- mutatott a szőke fiúk közül a mosolygósabbra. Agreste zöld szemei vidáman csillogtak, miközben meghajolt. Damian visszabiccentett. Volt aktájuk Gabriel Agreste~ről, a franciák terroristájáról, így a fiú nevével is többször találkozott. A párizsi hősnő közbenjárására őt ártatlannak nyilvánították, és felmentették a vádak alól, amit az apja ellen felhoztak, noha Damian nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem tudott róla! Mármint egy házba laktak! De tanulva a korábbi esetből, hogy Marinette milyen vehemensen védelmezte a barátait, a véleményét egyelőre megtartotta magának.   
**-Felix Graham de Vanily** \- a másik szőkével, aki meglepő módon mégse volt ikertestvére az Agreste fiúnak, fagyosan végig mérték egymást.   
**-Wayne!  
\- Graham de Vanily! **\- a látszat ikertestvérének napsugaras egyéniségének pont az ellenkezője volt ez a szőke fiú.   
**-Chloé Bourgeois** \- mutatott a szintúgy szőke, kék szemű nőre Marinette. Párizs polgármesterének, és a New Yorki Stílus Királynőnek egyetlen gyermeke. Biccentettek kimérten egymás felé, Dupain-Cheng pedig folytatta, mintha semmit észre nem vett volna.  
**-Kagami Tsurugi** \- a japán nő már jobban felkeltette Damian figyelmét. Még nem találkozott személyesen a vívó világbajnokkal eddig, de a maga morcos módján örült, hogy megismerhette, ugyanis értékes edzőtársat látott benne.  
**\- Tsurugi!** \- biccentett hát felé. A lány viszonozta az üdvözlését.   
**\- Alix Kubdel** \- középmagas, rövid vörös hajú nő vigyorgott felé. Kék szemei csibészesen csillogtak. **\- Végül az unokatestvérem, Cassandra Cain.  
-Cass? **\- utólag logikus volt, hogy rokonokként ismerik egymást, mégis meglepetés volt a számára, és megnyugvás is. Hisz ha Todd véleménye még nem is volt biztosíték a lány ártatlanságát illetően, Alfred és Cassandra jelenléte már annak számított a számára.   
**-Damian** \- a kínai lány megcirógatta az arcát, majd Marinette~re nézett. **\- Vigyázol?** \- így egymás mellett állva, hiába volt Cass~nak barna szeme, míg Dupain-Cheng~nek kékes szürke, tökéletesen látható volt a hasonlóság közöttük.   
**-Vigyázok!** \- tette Marinette Cain vállára a kezét, akinek erre felragyogott az arca.   
Az igazság lasszója arra volt jó, hogy Damian megnyíljon annyira, legalább a kételyeit, kétségeit megossza az érintettekkel. A párbaj elérte, hogy tisztelje a feleségének kinevezett nő erejét, de Cassandra jelenléte volt az, ami meggyőzte arról, hogy akármi is volt Talia szándéka, ő jó társaságba keveredett ennek ellenére.


End file.
